


The Reader's Guide to Good Comments

by Creative_Cloud



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Comment Guide, Open For All, Writing, feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cloud/pseuds/Creative_Cloud
Summary: An Outline to Leave a Writer With Amazing Feedback





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to download and use this outline to assist with giving feedback to authors on their work. You can use it for just about any story-form piece, whether it be fanfic or fiction, nonfiction or short story, any goes. Enjoy!

Here is the link : [enjoy](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1C93lwYfwz1LhYBnSrwBRm2MjaPETvmJSO3b2UWFHCm4/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
